


You're Cute

by Headphone_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Demon! Hinata, Fluff, Human! Tsukishima, Kinda a hell fic, Kinda a highschool fic, M/M, Prince of the Underworld, you know how it is sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: Tsukishima accidentally summons a demon who happens to have more connections to his life than he once thought.-------“What can I do to prove myself?”“Disappear”The ginger pouted.“I’d prefer not to, you are cute, I don’t just take requests from any ol’ person, silly little human.”“Are you in any position to call me little?”





	1. Arrival

With a deep sigh, Tsukishima ignored the frustration that had built up over the course of the day. 

He walked home from practice—one where the king had gotten on his nerves even more so than usual—and felt an ominous presence the entire way. He thought he might have just been more upset than he had thought, but even when he got home he felt it in the pit of his stomach.

Something was off about the night.

He ignored it: showering, eating, and ultimately plopping onto his bed with his phone and some headphones. He skimmed through the various social media apps he had gotten after Yamaguchi’s incessant requests, running across a picture of his best friend and his...girlfriend. They were smiling brightly, apparently having to gone to eat after practice.

A _date_.

Tsukishima frowned and closed the app immediately, moving to his music. He skipped from song to song, wondering why there was a building of tension in the room. Irritated and unable to relax, he sat up and glared at the green walls of his room.

“How troublesome” he spoke aloud as he walked out of the room and towards the kitchen. 'Water for the nerves,' he thought to himself dryly, wondering why that was his drink of choice whenever he felt uneasy. Most people would oftentimes have hot chocolate, tea, anything other than the plain beverage in his cup.

Then again, he wasn’t most people.

If he was most people, then perhaps he would have had the guts to confess to his best friend before he began to date their manager-in-training.

He sat on his counter, gazing over his shoulder to the window. He watched as the darker than usual sky beginning to release its tear. Drops hit the concrete with a certain beat until it was lost in the downpour. He turned his back to the scene, finishing off the water and moving back towards his room. The sky was cruel sometimes.

Still skipping songs, he lay against his clean sheets and sighed.

Why was no song fitting of his mood?

He shut his eyes, wishing for some type of assistance in working out all of the...crap that had been occurring in his life up until now. His anger from the king and his frustration with his best friend were slowly building up inside of him, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to understand why or not.

'I need help,' he thought to himself, shaking his head. He truly did. He wasn't sure how to feel about the night anymore.

He looked at his ceiling and shut his eyes again.

'Whenever you are ready, that’d be great.' he thought sarcastically.

The song that was playing made him calm, though it still wasn’t the one he wanted to listen to. He sighed, opening his eyes and allowing the song to play for about 10 seconds before his finger moved to skip it.

“Oh oh~  That is a good one though!”

“Yeah, but I am not in the mood” he replied. The other voice gave a small “Hm~” in response as if accepting the blond’s answer. Tsukishima tensed immediately.

His family was out of town this week.

His brother was still at college.

Tsukishima swallowed hard.

He turned, eyeing the stranger and nearly jumping out of his skin at the sight.

The orange-haired male was soaked to the bone, sitting on the window sill, as relaxed as one could be when breaking and entering someone’s home.

Tsukishima shot up and distanced himself, eyes wide.

“Get out” he ordered and the male pouted. His pale skin was a contrast to his orange locks, but his eyes were what caught the blond’s attention. They were brown, almost hazel. They shined brightly as a flash of lightning illuminated the room, turning the stranger into a silhouette for a moment: all that the taller male saw for that split second was his eyes.

“I don’t want to. Do you know how hard it was to fight off those angels you called? Those guys move fast! I almost feel what you call ‘tired’ ” the male argued, moving to step into the room easily. His bare feet touched the carpet, a hum of appreciation leaving his lips.

“So warm~” he sang as he stretched, turning to close the window. "Look, I even closed the window so your carpet doesn’t get wet from the storm!” he said with a nod. He looked as if he hadn’t done anything wrong, the blond scowling.

Ignoring the urge to tell the stranger that he was soaking his carpet by just standing there, the blond he stepped back.

“What the hell are you talking about? Angels? Don’t kid yourself, get out. Now.” he demanded as the ginger tilted his head. His hair followed his movements.

“You should work on being scary. Though good try, you almost got me,” he said with a nod as he walked past him and into the bathroom. He was humming slightly, the song sounding oddly depressing despite his happy-go-lucky demeanor.

“Got any dry clothes? Don’t want to get sick,” he said, only a moment passing before a laugh left his lips. Tsukishima followed him into the bathroom, watching the male who stood before the sink and shook his head like a dog. His hair flicked water in every direction.

“Look, I don’t know who you are but if you don’t leave…”

“You’ll call the cops? Beat me half to death? Throw me out yourself?” the male finished for him, Tsukishima’s eyes not leaving the other’s small form. His eyes met the intruder’s own for a moment, neither backing down. A smirk formed on the smaller male’s lips.

“Go ahead, cops won’t find me, you can’t beat me, and I’m too fast for the likes of you. Besides, it is a bit odd to throw out someone you called for, hm?”

Tsukishima took that as a challenge. He lunged at the male, grasping at air and feeling a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw the male standing there with a grin, moving back and forth from his toes to the balls of his feet.

“Surprise~”

Tsukishima lunged again, falling to the ground with a grunt. He sat up, looking at the carpet in confusion, wondering how the hell the other escaped his grasp.

“You know” the stranger began, the blond turning to see the ginger at the sink again. It was almost as if he hadn’t moved from the spot at all. The blond questioned whether he had actually ever moved.

“You aren’t very smart for a high school student”

Tsukishima scoffed; a moment later, he tensed.

“How did you know I was a high school student?”

Hinata smirked.

“Lucky guess” he teased as the blond frowned deeply. Hinata’s smirk fell as the fun was taken out of the game. He grabbed a comb and pointed from the bathroom.

“Your uniform is in the corner of the room on your chair, genius”

Tsukishima turned to see it and stood slowly, brushing himself off. How odd for the stranger to notice something as small as that. It was a minor detail than most people would have never noticed.

“I can name a lot of things that would freak you out, though” the male offered as Tsukishima crossed his arms in a challenging manner.

“Your parents are off in Korea for a week on business. Your older brother Tsukishima Akiteru is currently at college.” He began as the blond male felt his apprehension grow.

“You are currently a first year in high school and have a best friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi who is dating a girl called Yachi Hitoka. You don’t approve." he said with a large grin. It fell as he continued. "And that is one of the reasons you called me here,” he said, tone dropping at the end as he turned to look at the male. His eyes danced with amusement and playfulness, tongue peeking out from his pink lips.

“Would you like more proof that you brought me here?”

“I am calling the cops” he whispered before reaching for his cell phone, dialing but getting no dial tone. It sounded fuzzy as if something were interfering with the signal.

“I lied” the boy sighed as he circled Tsukishima: a predator sizing up his prey. He paused in front of the blond, eyes digging into his being. “I can’t allow you to call them”

The blond hung up and tried again, though each time the same thing would happen.

A flash of lightning shot through the sky.

“Who are you?” Tsukishima questioned once he had given up, doing his best to keep calm. The male in front of him continued to watch him, an aura of calmness around him.

“Hm, that is usually a question you ask a guest when they first arrive, is it not?”

“You aren’t a guest, you are an intruder” he corrected as the ginger let out a breath of disappointment.

“Intruder implies you didn’t invite me here. Which you did,” he reminded with a smile. He moved to the bed and sat, humming again. “So warm~”

Tsukishima was at a loss for words. This person definitely didn’t make him any less nervous, though he realized his anxieties had grown as soon as the stranger had entered his room. Despite his size, there was something dangerous lurking in the gaze of his.

He ignored the fact that the other was soaking his sheets and clenched his fists.

“I am going to ask again, you pest,” he said as he moved to tower over the smaller male. His shadowed completely blocked the light from where the other lay.

“Who. Are. You?”

The ginger raised a brow, white teeth appearing from behind his lips.

“You wouldn’t believe me even if I told you”

“Try me”

The male sighed and stood, leaning up on his tippy toes.

Tsukishima lost his breath for a moment when he heard the person answer despite a lack of movement from his lips. His eyes were what answered: an inhuman talent.

“Some call me a Prince. Though you can call me your majesty” he said, or rather thought, eyes flickering from their normal hazel color to a silver color.

Tsukishima backed away slightly and this so called “prince” giggled.

“Don’t worry, I am not here to kill you or anything” he assured. “At least, not unless you want me to, though that isn’t what you originally called me here for. Also a disclaimer,  I don’t shame anyone for what they are into, but I can’t say I approve of suicide, brings more people to me” he grumbled with a frown.

“A lot of them don’t even deserve to meet me, they are kind! But noooooooooo. Have one moment of weakness and boom, burning for all eternity”

Tsukishima eyed the male with a pounding heart, unable to process just what exactly was before him.

“This joke isn’t funny”

His tone was hard, though the male before him didn’t flinch in the slightest. His head tilted lazily to the side, eyes closing for a moment. He seemed to be in deep thought. When he reopened his eyes, all playfulness was gone and his gaze was locked on the blond.

“What can I do to prove myself?”

“Disappear”

The ginger pouted.

“I’d prefer not to, you are cute, I don’t just take requests from any ol’ person, silly little human.”

“Are you in any position to call _me_ little?” he retorted, earning a glare from the intruder.

Tsukishima took in a breath, rubbing his temples. He had no way of knowing if this person was a crazy or a kid joking around. There was no way he could actually be prince of the underworld.

“Have any food, by the way?” the orange haired male asked. He grinned, revealing his canines.

“I’m _starved_ ”

* * *

 

As the male slurped away at his noodles, Tsukishima watched him intently. He still wasn’t completely sure he believed the male about his identity. It was one thing to not want to admit that he was lost, but to claim he was the devil incarnate was certainly a bit too far.

“What is your real name?” he questioned as the shorter male continued to eat. After a few minutes or obscene slurping and disgusting eating habits, the male answered.

“I suppose if I were a human, my name would be Hinata. I usually go by Prince, though”

Tsukishima took in the information. He nodded.

“Eat and leave” he ordered as Hinata continued slurping the remainder of his noodles.

“You mean you don’t want me to help you gain Tadashi-kun’s heart?”

Tsukishima paused. His face flushed and he could feel the irritation building in him. He stood.

“Get out when you are done”

He left the room after his demand, chest tight.

This wasn’t one of Tsukishima’s better ideas, as this person could easily be a killer or psychopath, and he had left him in his kitchen with more than a few possible weapons. He didn’t care though; the mention of his best friend was a tender spot. While it would be nice to have Yamaguchi reciprocate his feelings, he was perfectly happy with Yachi. Tsukishima wasn’t as evil to try and break them apart.

“So, you are pure hearted despite that nasty attitude”

Tsukishima straightened and let out a breath of impatience. He turned to see Hinata gazing at him, those eyes sending shivers down his own spine. He wasn’t sure why, but the ginger’s gaze was unlike the usual one he had given since he had arrived. It was interested; perhaps even envious.

“I thought I told you to leave”

“I don’t take orders from mortals.”

The blond stood.

“Do you take orders from people larger than you?”

Hinata grinned up at him.

“If you think that I can’t change my form, you are sadly mistaken. Besides, this form wasn’t chosen by me. It was chosen by _you_ ”

“Pardon?” the taller male questioned as the ginger sat beside him, legs crossed and torso leaning forward.

“Not many people can see me while I am cloaked, but you happened to do so.” He explained. “I hadn’t dropped my cover yet, but you easily noticed and heard me speak. This means you are not only one of the few who I can be around, but you for some reason pictured me in this form”

Tsukishima tried to process this in his fatigued state.

“That makes absolutely no sense, idiot”

Hinata pouted.

“It does so! This is the image you had when you saw me, and so this is the image that I stick with whenever I am around you!”

“Which means even when you aren’t around me, this is your true appearance”

“Right!”

Hinata tensed as the blond smirked, catching the other in his lie easily.

“For the devil incarnate, you are an idiot and crap liar”

The ginger narrowed his eyes. He crossed his arms and sneered.

“Takes one to know one. So I tell little white lies here and there, I am the Devil’s spawn, what did you expect?” he took a moment to think before mumbling under his breath “ I wonder if Tadashi-kun gets as frustrated with you as I do”

He hummed in wonderment as the middle blocker turned his back, moving to lay in his bed and get some rest.

“Get out.”

“Isn’t that a movie? I heard critics were _raving_ ab—”

“Get. Out”

When he got no response, he looked over to where the other had been sitting and noticed he was alone in his room. He took in a deep breath and plopped his head against the pillow.

Had he imagined that?

Had he imagined the orange haired prince with hazel eyes?

* * *

 

The next morning went by as usual. He ate, dressed, went to morning practice, listening to music in class and then attended afternoon practice. By the end of his long day, he had forgotten about the seemingly imaginary male he had encountered the night before. It was like he had momentarily lost his mind and imagined up the snarky, smooth talking ginger.

He hadn’t realized he was creative enough to do such a thing.

He entered his house, dropped his bag against the floor and trudging to his room, skipping the shower for the time being and falling face first into his bed.

His eyes drooped, and he could feel himself on the borderline of consciousness until he felt that familiar tension. He sat up, coming face to face with an equally startled demon. His own eyes were wide, glasses crooked on his face.

“Thought you were asleep” the other whispered weakly.

“As if you weren’t creepy enough”

Hinata huffed, seeming to snap out of his daze.

“You had a difficult day”

It wasn’t a question, more so a statement.

Tsukishima averted his eyes. He was about to ask how he knew that before remembering who he claimed to be. He turned his face the opposite way of his unwanted guest.

“You can tell me about it” the ginger offered as the blond snorted.

Advice from the prince of the underworld?

“Like you don’t already know”

The ginger hopped over to the other side of the bed so he could see Tsukishima’s face.

“I don’t. I can just sense that today was not a good day. I am not in Hell anymore” he reminded as the blond slowly moved to sit, hair messy from his previous position.

“What does being in hell have to do with knowing things?”

“There I am all-knowing and all feeling,” Hinata said as if it were common sense. “On earth, I am far from mortal like you all, but I can’t keep track of everyone from here,” he said honestly. “This isn’t a movie, Kei”

“Don’t call me that” he snapped automatically before moving to lay his head against his pillow again. Hinata didn’t speak after the order, simply wandering about the room as if it were his own. When he left the room, the taller male kept his gaze on the door. He must have fallen asleep at some point because he didn’t remember Hinata returning that night.

* * *

 “You okay, Tsuki?”

The blond looked down at his friend, his gaze neutral. He nodded and looked away.

“Don’t ask weird questions” he replied lazily, Yamaguchi smiling brightly.

“Sorry, Tsuki”

When Yachi walked through the door, Tsukishima saw Yamaguchi’s face light up, though he seemed to hesitate in walking over, eyeing the blond discretely to see his reaction. This both annoyed and satisfied Tsukishima.

“What does it look like if a boyfriend doesn’t greet their girlfriend?” the blond questioned, Yamaguchi seeming to perk. He nodded and thanked the other under his breath, running off to greet the fellow blond haired person.

Tsukishima avoided the couple, simply listening to the music in his headphones as he warmed up.

_“You mean you don’t want me to help you gain Tadashi-kun’s heart?”_

The blond let out a breath of disbelief that he had remembered that out of the entire conversation with the ginger.

‘No’ he thought to himself.

‘Gaining is impossible, the only way I could have it is if I steal it’ he continued in his mind.

The thought itself made him sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with the Tsukihina fics, because all you lovely readers seem to enjoy the sun and moon pairing very much ^^ 
> 
> This idea was actually one I had about a year ago and had abandoned, but thanks to Tsutomi-Goshinki prompt, I found inspiration again to continue writing it. The prompt is: 
> 
>  
> 
> _You’re having a really bad day and look up and kinda say, “please, please, please, someone help me”, and one minute later a guy with little horns pops up from NOWHERE and just goes, “man, you don’t know how fast angels are. like, daaaaaamn. can you believe I am feeling the tiniest bit exhausted? WOW”_  
>  apparently, the Devil’s son heard your request and had to fight several angels just to arrive first and be your helping “guardian” because “you’re cute”  
>  
> 
> Originally, this story had no reason for Hinata's arrival, and I found that to be odd and so stopped writing. However, with the prompt's help, I now have a reason for Hinata to meet Tsukishima! (ooh lala~)
> 
> As a way to express my thanks, I have decided to also use their idea for a Kagehina fic that I will be dedicating to Goshinki. That shall be out soon as well! 
> 
> This story shall be updated every Friday for the next few weeks, in which then there will be one epilogue afterward, so I believe it should come out to about 6 chapters.
> 
> Please look forward to the next chapter and that story!
> 
> ~HxL


	2. Compliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata plays with modern technology while Tsukishima wonders why Kageyama can see Hinata like he can.

“Is this going to be a normal thing, now?” 

Hinata looked up from his seated position on the floor, eyes curious at the question. His hair, Tsukishima noticed, was sticking up in every direction: the usual style. In Tsukishima’s clothing, he looked even tinier than usual, though he could still pack a punch from what the blond had witnessed. Even with that knowledge, the fact that even the clothes that had shrunken in the wash were baggy on him gave him immense amusement. 

“What?” he asked with a tilt of his head. 

“This. You. Here” Tsukishima clarified as the ginger raised his arms, soft popping noises filling the room as he stretched. 

“I suppose. You called me here, so I can’t really help being here until I fulfill your request. Plus, it isn’t every day someone can see you and all” 

When he saw the unimpressed look on Tsukishima’s face, he specified. 

“Well, at least not for me. It gets boring wandering aimlessly…” 

The room fell into a comfortable silence, Hinata continuing to play with the new-found item while occupying the floor. He fiddled it with child-like interest as if it were the most interesting thing he had ever seen. 

The blond didn’t notice at first but once he did, he had to avoid smirking at the behavior. 

“What are you doing?” he asked trying to keep the amused and critical tone from his voice. He had learned to control his tone during the first few weeks, having caught onto Hinata’s pet peeves pretty after setting the demon off.

Never laugh at him for something he genuinely enjoys doing; he’ll burn your carpet. 

“I am playing with this…thing,” he said as he held it up with both hands: the black rectangle with numbers, symbols, and colors on it. He had found it beside the other’s bedside and taken a liking to it immediately. 

“The remote” the blond deadpanned, Hinata eyeing it with doubled excitement at the title of it. 

“The Remote” he whispered with wide eyes, Tsukishima wondering how he had never seen one before if he was who he said he was. Hinata pressed one of the buttons and jumped when the room filled with noise, eyes flickering again in his fear. The room filled with heat as this happened, Tsukishima standing immediately from his desk. 

“Hinata” he called sternly, bringing the smaller male back to reality as he calmed. He sucked in a deep breath. The room cooled. 

“Have you…never seen a TV before?” Tsukishima questioned as Hinata rubbed the back of his neck. The blond swore he saw the other blush but brushed it off.

The prince of darkness blushing? 

Right. 

“This is the first time in a while I have come up here” he mumbled almost unsurely. “I told you, I don’t usually take requests.” 

Tsukishima’s interest grew. 

“When exactly was the last time you came up here?” 

Hinata seemed to hesitate for a moment. 

“If you don’t count the times I was cast up here purposely, the first time I came up here was probably around 1900,” he said, messing with the sleeves on his oversized sweater. 

The blond continued to watch the prince who was sitting with his legs crossed and shoulders slumped. 

He seemed almost human. 

“So you are all-knowing but aren’t up to date with technology?” he teased, smirking slightly as the ginger tensed. 

“I have much more important things to learn than your odd technology!” he defended with a huff. “Besides, your technology has brought upon a severely large gap between you and reality” he accused, moving back to his seated position. His eyes traveled to the television screen, anger dissipating and replaced with amazement. 

His fingers pressed against the numbers, body vibrating with excitement each time the pictures on the screen changed. 

“What were you saying?” the blond probed the distracted male. Said male responded with growling. 

This time Tsukishima was positive he saw the other’s cheeks redden.

“Shut up and get me food, mortal.”

* * *

 

“You seem to be in a good mood today” 

Tsukishima turned, eyeing the raven-haired male standing beside him. 

“What, does his majesty not enjoy when I am in a decent mood?” he asked with a sneer, the setter clenching his water bottle tightly in his hand. His blue eyes burned into the middle-blocker, teeth gritted.

“Don’t call me th-” he paused mid-sentence, eyes growing less intense for a moment. The blond continued his insults, growing more confident with each word. 

“Can’t think of a royal decree?” 

Kageyama shushed him, taking a step forward and causing the blond to wonder if he had lost his kingly marbles. 

“Who is that?” 

Tsukishima was caught off guard by the question, that not being the usual banter he and the other spoke. He turned to look in the direction the king was, eyes widening a bit at the familiar orange hair. The male was walking around the grounds, eyes taking in the sights as his eyes attached to anything that moved. His current target seemed to be a butterfly. Disregarding the amusing sight, Tsukishima felt his irritation return.

What the hell was he doing here? 

And why the hell could his majesty see him? 

He turned back to the setter with a raised brow. His head tilted to the side as he scratched it. 

“Not sure what you are talking about, king. Perhaps that beauty sleep of yours isn’t working” 

Kageyama scoffed and looked again, but by this time the person had disappeared. He straightened. 

“Breaks over. Kageyama we need you to set on the other side to set!” 

The serious-looking male answered a quick “alright!” before taking a final look towards where he had seen the short ginger walking. Slightly confused, he turned to enter the gymnasium. 

Tsukishima made sure the coast was clear to turn back, eyeing the ginger who had seemingly gone behind a pillar. He poked his head out and smiled at the blond sheepishly. 

“Sorry” he mouthed. The blond found it hard to be angry at him when he had a butterfly rested on his head, cheeks red and smile bright. He waved a hand, motioning for the other to leave quickly. 

Hinata nodded vigorously, effectively scaring the butterfly off his head before fading in flames, nothing left to prove he had been there. 

With a deep breath, the blond turned to enter the gym, ignoring the way his body tensed whenever Kageyama mentioned a boy with fiery orange hair to his teammates.

* * *

 

“I said I was sorry!” Hinata whined, silver eyes boring into the blond who was pretending he couldn’t see him. The feeling of overwhelming anger had only grown throughout the day as the King seemed to try and figure out whether Hinata was real or imaginary. 

“Tsuki!” he called as the blond turned to glare daggers into the ginger. Hinata smiled a bit at the attention, as minimal as it was. Tsukishima took a moment to take in the sight, finding a small amount of pleasure in that fact that Hinata didn’t hide his true characteristics as often anymore. His hair bled more into the darker orange palette, almost red, and silver eyes on full display. The horns on his head also somehow suited him, small and curved.

“I knew you could hear me” he whispered softly, the tone almost relieved. This snapped the blond out of his trance as he cleared his throat.

It was amazing how different he was compared to the first time they had met: from smooth talking and snarky to childish and needy. 

Without a word, he returned to his homework, leaving the prince to continuously whine and complain about the taller male not talking to him and leaving him a bored mess. After about an hour, Tsukishima shut his math book roughly, causing Hinata to jump from the action. Tsukishima let out some breath from his nose. He was in disbelief at how easily scared the male from hell got over the simplest of things. 

He couldn’t believe he had almost been intimidated by him.

He was practically a human with magic tricks, minus his appearance. 

Hinata continued to stare at him, unable to read why he was angry, just knowing that he was. Minutes passed without a peep from either of them, Hinata’s pink lips parting, but not getting a word out due to the blond’s interruption. 

“Tell me why the king could see you too” he demanded, voice hard. 

Hinata seemed surprised at the request, rubbing his arm unsurely. The act was undoubtedly human, leaving the blond to wonder where he had learned it from. He then noticed how anxious the ginger seemed as if he didn’t have the answer to his question. 

“To be honest, even I don’t know” he mumbled. This useless answer didn’t calm the blond down in the slightest. He waited. 

“I thought it might have been because he had some type of demon blood in his system—” Hinata confessed. “—or perhaps even some angel blood…” 

The middle blocker scoffed and shook his head. That definitely wasn’t a possibility. 

“…but the only thing I can do at the moment is assume. Perhaps he has some blood in him that he is not aware of. The only other options are he called upon angels at some point in his life, or he was destined to see me.” 

That statement made the anger rush back to the blond in an instant. 

Hinata, sensing it, frowned. 

“Why are you so…”

“Upset? Angry? Irritated? I don’t know. You tell me” he muttered before pushing his chair back and moving towards his bed. He proceeded to ignore the other again, much to the prince’s dismay. 

“Tsukishima~” he called as he tugged at his sleeves, his hair, his sweats, even his ears. Completely unfazed, Tsukishima kept his eyes on the uninteresting television screen. The fact that the prince was trying so hard for his attention made him feel as if his anger was misguided, though he was always a stubborn person. He refused to admit to anything other than the idea that his anger was Hinata’s fault. 

“Please look at me,” Hinata asked quietly, energy leaving his tone. He continued to poke and prod at the taller male, but grew silent and still after an hour of his administrations.

Tsukishima turned to gaze at his guest, his body rigid and face distressed. He almost asked what was wrong, though opted to smirk and look away. This only seemed to upset the demon more, the room growing warm. 

Tsukishima noticed silver eyes growing glassy. His cheeks were red from frustration, hands clenched at his sides. He wasn’t breathing properly: his breaths a bit faster than usual. He looked confused about what was happening himself, but when the blond saw a wince, he tensed. What was happening?

“Ignore me, then” he whispered, the tone startling the student. 

Tsukishima sat up, confusion spilling onto his previously neutral expression. He hadn’t meant to genuinely upset Hinata. He had simply meant to make sure he remembered not to follow him to school.

Hinata didn’t calm, sweat beginning to form in beads across the high schooler’s forehead. 

“Didn’t need a human to notice me anyway, ” he said with a weak smirk. “How pathetic. I will consider this your request: I will disappear as you asked me to when we first met. Consider this done.” 

With that, he erupted in large flames, nothing left in his wake but ash against the carpet. Tsukishima took a moment to process what had actually happened.

If it had been the first day Hinata had shown up, the blond male would have been more concerned about getting the stain out of the carpet rather than the prince. Unfortunately for him, this was the 5 th month, and he found himself wondering if he had hurt the shorter male’s feelings. 

With even more anger in his heart, he grabbed the pillow and pressed it against his face. 

He didn’t sleep well that night, wondering whether the tear he saw slip down Hinata’s cheek was a trick of the mind or reality.

* * *

 

“Seems like there is trouble in paradise” 

Tsukishima looked up to see Sugawara standing before him, the setter smiling his gentle smile. He held out a water bottle, the blond taking it gratefully as the setter sat beside him. 

“Spill, you look like you need some advice. Is it a friend or…” he trailed off, the blond male pausing, waiting for the rest of the question. It clicked a moment afterward, his cheeks growing red in embarrassment. Out of habit, he pushed his glasses higher onto his nose in an attempt to regain his composure. 

“What makes you think…?” 

“It looks like the face Yamaguchi makes whenever he upsets Yachi in some way” Sugawara stated simply, taking a swig from his own water bottle while his teammate seemed to take these words to heart. 

“I…did mess up. But he isn’t…it isn’t like that” he tried to explain, feeling foolish for having such a dilemma. Sugawara didn’t look surprised when he mentioned that it was indeed a problem with another male, humming thoughtfully in a way that reminded the middle blocker of the demon prince. 

“Well, what exactly happened? Perhaps I can offer some of my third-year wisdom” he joked, Tsukishima shifted uncomfortably. This was not something he could really ask about considering the circumstances. However, if he changed up a few details…

“I…met someone a few months ago.” He began, carefully picking each word. Sugawara nodded, listening intently to his teammate’s situation. 

“He was annoying at first, touching things that weren’t his and break— _ barging _ in whenever he pleased” he corrected, the white-haired setter smiling slightly at the description. 

“He was always playful, a bit overly so, and acted tough but also like a child. He was confusing” 

“Sounds like a handful.” 

“He was” Tsukishima confirmed. “But…he also made things interesting, I guess” he confessed. Usually, all Tsukishima would do once he got home was eat, sleep, and shower; sometimes not even all of those basic things were completed.

“But I got angry for no reason and ignored him. And now it has been a few weeks without any contact” 

Sugawara let out a small “Ah~” as he discovered what the problem seemed to be. 

“There is no shame in messaging him first, Tsukishima” he suggested. “An apology seems to be in order, and the only way you can do that is by contacting him. Maybe a call would be better in this situation” 

Tsukishima sighed. 

“It…isn’t that easy” he tried to explain, finding a small amount of amusement at the idea of having to collect call Hell for Hinata. 

Such a ridiculous notion, though he was sure Hinata would have gotten a kick out of it. 

“Is he one of those people that doesn’t like calls? If so just message him” he began until the whistle was blown, cutting off their conversation. 

“Ah, seems like we are back to practice. I hope talking it out somewhat helped” He said with a smile before standing and jogging over to Kageyama, discussing the bait-and-switch technique for when they were both on the court. 

Tsukishima took a final moment to himself to think about a way to apologize to Hinata for his odd behavior. 

He had never apologized to anyone, so this would be a tough step. 

First things first, though: He needed to draw the other out.  

But how?


	3. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to hell does the body good...or not.  
> -  
> One of the intruders was brushing white feathers off of his cloak, the other ruffling them out of his hair.  
> “Those damned angels really are fast with their craft” the shorter one mumbled. The taller just nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update!   
> I will be unable to post this weekend, so I am updating this today for all of you lovely readers out there :)   
> Hope you enjoy~
> 
> ~HxL

“Hinata”

At the sound of his name, the prince turned, silver eyes glowing. His eyes warned his friend that he wasn’t in the mood to chat, though the cat-like male ignored it purposely.

“You can’t keep avoiding him or lying. Eventually, you are going to…”

“I didn’t lie to him, Kenma” he spoke honestly. His right-hand man grew shocked.

“You told him about…?”

“Yeah. He didn’t believe me anyway. It’s tough being the prince of darkness” he murmured, leaning a cheek against his palm. He sat on his throne casually, looking as serious as one would expect. It was an odd sight for Kenma, as they had grown up together. He was used to the bouncy and energetic Hinata, though this one was not him. It was the Hinata that said male’s father wished for.

Not enjoying this side of his friend, Kenma frowned and parted his lips only to be cut off by a newcomer.

“Such a contradicting name for one with your appearance, as well”

Hinata turned to see the source of the new voice, a weak smile appearing on his lips.

“Kuroo-san. Are you here to collect your boyfriend?” he asked as he stood from his throne. He walked towards his best friend and wrapped an arm around him, leaning lazily against Kenma’s slightly larger frame.

“I don’t think I can excuse him yet, though. We are having a heart to heart”

“The irony in your lifestyle never fails to amuse me, your highness”

Hinata smiled wider and walked over to Kuroo, holding out his hand in greeting. The other shook it for a moment before growing serious.

“It seems someone spilled your previous whereabouts to your father, Hinata,” he said. The ginger didn’t look surprised in the slightest.

“So I have heard,” he said with a soft tone. While he didn’t show it on the surface, his stomach churned knowing that his father had heard he went to the human world.  It was one of the few rules that his father had instated with possible repercussions.

“Is there anything I can do before he arrives?” Kuroo offered. His body language expressed his concern, yet Hinata just continued to smile, it almost seeming plastered and permanent.

“No, unfortunately, I’d rather not have anyone interfere in affairs between my father and me” he assured. “Especially not about a situation so serious”

Kenma and Kuroo eyed each other worriedly.

Hinata’s laugh seemed to snap the nervous energy from the room.

“Please don’t worry about me. I’ve grown well and strong with your help” he said with a bow. When he straightened, Kenma’s eyes narrowed on his expression. It was null: void of anything but false satisfaction.

“You two are dismissed when finished. I shall go prepare to meet my father”

Hinata walked out of the throne room, his small frame disappearing once the double doors closed.

“Kuroo”

“Yes, Kenma?”

“Does Shouyou sometimes appear…lonely to you?”

Kuroo frowned, eyes traveling from the shorter male to the doors Hinata had gone through.

“Even more so than usual, it seems”

* * *

 

The blond paced around his room, trying to think of a way to get Hinata to return. What exactly was he doing that made it so that he couldn’t even drop by?

Tsukishima wasn’t sure what irritated him more: the fact that Hinata had disappeared without a trace or the fact that he was upset that the other disappeared without a trace.

He plopped back on his bed and stared at the ceiling, the plain white color soothing his messy mind. He had never called on Hinata knowingly; hell, he didn’t even know if it was possible anymore. He shut his eyes and thought about how much he wanted Hinata to at least let him know he was okay.

“You idiot, you should come back. You still have to fulfill my real request” he murmured.

“You might wish to refrain from calling our prince an idiot, Tsukishima Kei”

Tsukishima shot up. He eyed the two newcomers, though his shoulders relaxed rather than freezing up on him. One of the intruders was brushing white feathers off of his cloak, the other ruffling them out of his hair.

“Those damned angels really are fast with their craft” the shorter one mumbled. The taller just nodded in agreement.

“You are…?” Tsukishima began calmly, nothing having a larger effect on him than the night Hinata arrived. For a shrimp, he had intimidated him to the point that these two seemed almost friendly.  

“We are the idiot’s entourage,” the darker haired one spoke, voice lighter than Tsukishima would have expected. The shorter one of the pair elbowed him for the words, clearing his throat as he turned to gaze at Tsukishima. It was unnerving, the color of his eyes. Unlike Hinata’s silver, they were yellow, almost gold.

Utterly cat-like.

“My name is Kenma, and this is my moron, Kuroo”

A gasp of offense left Kuroo, Kenma ignoring him and continuing.

“Hinata is in need of assistance, it seems. His father found out that he escaped to the human world against his wishes and seeks punishment.”

Tsukishima frowned.

“What do you mean escaped?” he asked in confusion. “Isn’t he allowed to wander as he pleases? He is the prince” he spoke, wondering if his request was what got the other in trouble.

Kenma and Kuroo looked at each other as the room dove into silence. Tsukishima noticed they seemed to be debating something, and he wondered what exactly had happened to the smooth-talking ginger.

“Hinata is a special case” the fellow blond spoke, the grip on his staff growing tighter.

“How so?”

Kenma cleared his throat as if unsure of the current situation.

“Hinata is…in training” he tried to explain, but Tsukishima still didn’t understand exactly what he was trying to get at.

“He is not a full demon,” Kuroo said easily, Kenma glaring at him. The older male grinned sheepishly and shrugged. When he turned back to Tsukishima, his eyes grew narrow.

“He might be the Prince, but his mother was a mortal. His father does not want him coming to the human world for obvious reasons.”

‘Not so obvious to me’ the blond male thought, wondering how he had gone from a normal volleyball player to a half demon prince’s friend or companion.

“We came to talk to you, as you were the last person he came to. We figured you may be curious as to what has been occurring in Hell.”

The glasses-wearing male began to sweat.

Not exactly his concern, though if it involved Hinata he supposed he could offer care for what was happening in Hell.  

“I guess” he replied, still processing the information he had been given. Kenma stepped forward.

“That half-assed answer will not suffice in this situation, Tsukishima Kei”

The blond felt his eye twitch at the usage of his first name.

“I care, better?”

Kenma and Kuroo both smiled.

“Sufficient”

Tsukishima felt them both grab one of his arms before his vision went black.

* * *

 

“I am not sure this was a good idea, Kenma”

“Sh”

The blond groaned. He felt a hand over his mouth soon after, opening his eyes to connect with the yellow ones again.

“Ah. I assumed you would scream. I suppose you are an odd human to deal with Shouyou for so long.” he murmured before removing his hand. He backed away, and the middle-blocker felt his stomach drop.

“Where…am I?” he asked as Kenma tilted his head.

“Where else?”

Everything was extravagant, almost like an old movie about royalty and their homes. There were pillars in the room he was in, though the wall was void of any pictures. The colors were surprisingly varied considering it was hell. Usually one would think of red, fire, and pain. This room, however, was colored green and blue with gold curtains hanging from the windows.

Tsukishima slowly stood from the bed he had been placed on, looking around and taking in the imagery. He was positive his imagination was not creative enough to do this.

“This is all real, your imagination had nothing to do with it”

He turned to see a red headed girl standing beside him. He hadn’t noticed her before; she was short, fiery red hair tied into two pigtails on her head. Her eyes were what caught his attention, however, as they were a pure gold. Kenma’s yellow eyes were nothing compared to hers. Minus that striking feature, Tsukishima realized just how similar she looked to Hinata. There obviously seemed to be some age difference as well considering her innocent features.

“I am older than you, thank you very much” she replied with a certain presence around herself.

“Are you now?”

She grinned.

“I should be considering I am the full demon of the family. Hinata was born after me, blondie” she said with a sharp expression, the blond frowning.

There it was, the Hinata family look, he thought.

“How is that possible?”

She walked around him, the Deja-Vu hitting him: another predator observing him as if he were prey.

“Half demons don’t age like we demons do, but they don’t age like humans either. He is pretty old, but we take longer to reach out teen years when compared to you all.” she began, stopping right in front of him. “I, however, can take on any appearance I wish. I just so happened to enjoy this one. Cute, isn’t it?” she asked with a wink. “Besides, I enjoy looking like my sibling.”

Tsukishima nodded slowly, though he still didn’t really understand the conversions.

“Basically, Hinata is a demon teenager, hence his idiotic choices. However, we all can probably look back to your ancestors with how old we are. Though I have everyone here beat” she said with a grin.

“ It is a demon thing”  

Tsukishima thought about Hinata playing with his remote due to his lack of knowledge of the technology and snorted. He was definitely a bit more childish than this person before him.

“Ah, so he did actually go to the human world” she muttered, crossing her arms in disapproval.

“Stop reading mortal’s minds, Natsu. That isn’t polite”

The girl pouted and shrugged.

“It was too easy, he is thinking about my brother non-stop”

The blond grew a bit warm and cleared his throat, offering her a look that she relished in.

“Oh, what that a secret?” she teased before skipping off, turning once more to gaze at the blond haired human.

“You better not hurt him, by the way. It wouldn’t be wise”

She shrugged and left the room with the door closing behind her quietly. He wondered how he had just been threatened by a demon who looked like a child but dismissed it to focus on more serious matters.

“Where is Hinata?” he asked curiously as Kenma and Kuroo eyed each other.

“He should be meeting with his father soon. which means he will be receiving his punishment.”

The blond frowned.

“Can I see him?”

Kenma nodded.

“I shall lead the way.”

* * *

 

Tsukishima felt somewhat nervous, keeping his poker face on as he walked beside Kenma. It wasn’t every day a high school kid gets sent to hell to help the devil’s son...though he still wasn’t sure how he could help.

He observed how everything looked a lot less demonic than he expected, it as simple as those castles he saw in his history textbooks. The colors were varied, rich purples and blues being the main attractions. They were always paired with gold: the same color of Natsu’s eyes.

“He should be in there, though you can not let him out of his restraints. He might kill you if you do. Good luck” Kenma said as he walked a short distance away, though didn’t leave completely. Tsukishima was half grateful and half irritated.

He slowly moved to open the door, peeking in and carefully looking around.

“Hinata?”

There was no response as the blond entered the room completely, shutting the door behind him. With another bit of courage, he spoke again.

“Are you in here, Hinata?”

“Who is asking?”

Tsukishima turned in the direction the voice came from, eyes a bit wide when he saw Hinata sitting on a throne-like chair, arms chained down along with his legs. He would have never thought that he would see him in such a state, frowning deeply.

He stepped forward so he was in the light and noticed a small change in Hinata’s demeanor.

“What are you doing here? You are a moron if you came here willingly” he said as the blond cleared his throat.

“I called for you”

“Let the angels help you. I fulfilled my request”

“Hinata…”

“Stop calling me” he snapped, pulling against the chains as his eyes flickered between his demon color and his human color. The pain wracked through his body, a slight whimper leaving his lips. He settled down quickly, breathing uneven.

“What the hell are they doing to you?” Tsukishima murmured. He took a step closer to assess the damage done to the prince.

Hinata didn’t respond, eyes downcast.

“Punishing me for my treasonous ways until my father returns” he responded once he regained his voice.

“Treasonous? Going to Earth counts as treason?”

“For me, it does” he spoke as he head rolled. It was too heavy for him to hold up at this point. Tsukishima reached out, leveling it until Hinata tried to pull away. Too weak to do so, he accepted the other’s touch for the time being.

“How long have you been like this?” he asked as he leaned down. Hinata shrugged.

“A few days maybe”

“Days?”

Hinata stared at him with a small amount of amusement, one eye silver while the other was hazel.

“Are you going to make a dying demon repeat his words every time?” he teased softly, eyes closing as he leaned back, too tired to hold himself upwards anymore.

“Dying?”

Hinata smiled and took it as a yes.

“That is a strong word. Heavily injured is better I suppose”

“Can’t you…” he began, though Hinata straightened in his restraints.

“You need to go. Now” he whispered. He looked around, Tsukishima standing straight and wondering what came over the prince.

“Why?”

“Just do it if you don’t want to be stuck here, you idiot” he hissed. The sound of the door opening made Hinata’s eyes go wide.

“Hide!” he growled

His eyes flickered as Tsukishima felt something pushing him into a corner, Hinata whispering under his breath as he shook. He wasn’t sure what Hinata had done, but his vision made him feel like he was in some sort of bubble: there but not truly.

The restraints were red as if they had been heated over a fire, Hinata grimacing. A shadow came over him, causing him to look up slowly.

“Still struggling, hm?” a deep voice questioned.

“Father” Hinata greeted roughly, voice smaller than Tsukishima had ever heard. The ginger had always shown such a large personality, but here he appeared smaller.

“Any specific reason you went up to the world of the living without my permission? Even Natsu has enough sense to ask beforehand. Though she is a full demon. Mutts like you tend not to think before you do things, hm? Should I force you back up there as the grim reaper again? I am sure they wouldn’t mind a break” he said with a chuckle as he grabbed Hinata’s chin and forced him to look up at him.

Hinata struggled to breathe, pulling at the restraints as Tsukishima took in the sight.

“You never listen to me and you expect me to take it easy on you simply because you are my child? Don’t make me laugh, Shouyou. You were nothing but a test. Natsu was perfect, though you…” he leaned down to his struggling son.

“...were a mistake.”

He let go of the half demon, allowing him to breathe properly. Tsukishima could see markings lining the prince’s neck, stomach dropping. Just what did his father do to him?

“You shall be locked in here for as long as I see fit. Don’t expect any treatment if you wound yourself with the chains” he stated. He turned to leave the room, though stopped, eyes set on Tsukishima. The blond’s blood went cold as he walked closer.

“Father” Hinata spoke, regaining the attention of the dark haired male.

“Oh? Giving up your pride so soon?” he asked with an amused expression, moving back towards the prince. “How unfortunate. I thought you would at least last a few more days in here.”

“I could last forever in here” he replied with a smirk. “This doesn’t hurt in the slightest”

The room grew warm as the two stared each other down, cooling when his father looked away, waving a hand and chuckling.

“Good. I suppose a few more weeks in here won’t hurt you then...though I would suggest you stop using your powers so carelessly...you only have so much energy in your fragile body, mutt”

His father turned, exiting the room without another word. The sound of chattering could be heard outside the door, but Hinata was silent until he could no longer sense his father. Tsukishima’s vision cleared immediately, his lips parting to ask Hinata if he was okay until the prince let out an ear piercing scream.

Tsukishima jumped back, watching Hinata until his throat gave out on him. He was sweating, the chains returning to their normal silver color.

“Those chains...what are they doing to you?” he questioned, moving forward to touch them himself. He dropped them as soon as he touched them, cradling his hand. It was like had been burned, confusion showing in his eyes.

“They are made for half-demons” Hinata explained once he regained his composure. “If I use my powers, they activate. My father invented them” he whispered as his body fell forward, Tsukishima catching him before he could fall off the throne. The chains most likely would have kept him upwards, but after witnessing them in action he was concerned about what would happen if they were pulled.

“You need to get out of this...out of here,” Tsukishima said, earning a laugh from Hinata.

“And go where?” he asked softly. His voice was barely above a whisper.

“There is nowhere for me to go where he can’t find me, Tsukishima. Do yourself a favor and leave. Don’t come back here”

“Hinata…”

A gust of wind caught his attention, Tsukishima turning to see a purple dot growing larger and larger until Kenma stepped out of it expression unreadable.

“We need to go, now. The king has caught wind of a mortal being here” he updated. Without so much as another word, he grabbed Tsukishima and pulled him toward the portal.

“But what about—”

“No time” Kenma stated.

Tsukishima turned back before being pulled out of hell, Hinata’s weak smile being the last he saw.

* * *

 

“Will he be okay? What the hell was going on?” Tsukishima demanded as Kenma sighed softly. Perhaps Kuroo was right for once. Bringing a mortal to hell was a risky idea.

“He will be fine. He is immortal in most cases”

That didn’t make the student feel better, and so Kenma continued.

“Shouyou is a lot stronger than most people think. He is easily at the level of his sister despite her being older. He isn’t a mistake, he is a weapon that his father can’t control. A threat to his throne.”

“Then why doesn’t Hinata fight back?” he questioned as Kenma tilted his head.

“Do you love your parents, Kei?”

Tsukishima squinted, unsure of what the tangent would lead to, but nodded his head.

“If you only had your father because your mother was dead, would you want to get on his bad side or work to get into his good graces?”

Tsukishima felt his shoulder’s slump as he pieced together the situation.

“His mother is dead” he spoke.  

The demon cleared his throat and nodded.

“I met him when he was practically still in child form.  He had been attacked by other demons and his father laughed. Left him there and said if he wasn’t strong enough to survive it, that he might as well die” Kenma’s eyes flickered but he composed himself after a few moments of silence.

“I couldn’t heal anyone at the time, and so I decided to take a road that was a bit surprising for demons: a sorcerer. I wanted to be of use and ended up becoming Hinata’s right-hand man. Kuroo is his royal guard, though they are also close friends.”

Tsukishima took this all in and shut his eyes.

_I knew you could hear me_

_Please look at me_

“Is there any way I can help him?” he asked after pulling himself from his memories. He needed to think ahead if he was going to attempt to help Hinata. Kenma shook his head.

“There is nothing we can do but sit and wait out his punishment. What happens after is all on Shouyou”

“What do you mean?”

Kenma pulled the hood back onto his head and stared Tsukishima in the eyes.

“You’ll know when it happens. I’ll be back tomorrow to update you.”

Tsukishima hesitated.

“But school?”

“I will be here once you arrive. Just call me or Kuroo” he explained. He hit his staff against the ground, opening a portal and walking through it.

Tsukishima was alone in his room again before he knew it, wondering whether the events of the day had actually happened.

His mind wandered back to the scream he had witnessed coming out of Hinata. He felt a chill move down his spine.

It had definitely all been real.

He moved to lie down, shutting his eyes but not being able to get Hinata’s smile out of his mind. It had been pained, desperate, but overall accepting of the situation: like he had been trying to tell Tsukishima it wasn’t his fault.

He clenched a fist and wondered how the prince could act so cold towards him but still show him compassion. He had saved Tsukishima with whatever he had done to hide him, and yet here he was safe in his bed while Hinata suffered.

Tsukishima felt _useless_.


End file.
